1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus with a drilling device for erecting or installing a foundation element in the ground. More specifically, the present invention relates to such an apparatus where the drilling device includes a hollow core tube, an auger bit and a pumping device through which a solidifying or settable suspension material, such as concrete, can be passed through the hollow core tube under pressure into a drilled hole or bore.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatuses for erecting a foundation element such as a pile or a structural column in the ground is currently known and used in the industry. Such apparatus often include a drilling device with a hollow core tube and an auger bit. The drilling device drills a hole into the ground and as the auger bit is withdrawn from the hole, a solidifying suspension material such as concrete/cement is provided into the hole through the hollow core tube. In this regard, the apparatus may also include a pumping device to provided the solidifying suspension material under pressure in order to expedite the filling process and to ensure the hole is filled. For example, bored piles are erected with such apparatuses so that initially, a hole is made by the drilling device and the soil removed is transported away. Concrete is then introduced into the hole via the hollow core tube as the drilling device is removed. Such process and apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,109 and No. 3,807,184, both to Turzillo. These references disclose the formation of a pile or a structural column produced in an earth situs by drilling with a continuous flight auger to define a cavity of requisite depth, and then withdrawing the auger by incremental extents while feeding a column-forming material through the hollow shaft of the auger.
The problem with the prior art and current systems arises in that the solidifying suspension material such as concrete can pass through various openings and cavities in the hole and proceed into the surrounding soil which was not intended to receive the solidifying suspension material. This creates undesirable waste in using the relatively expensive solidifying suspension material while at the same time, prolongs the time required to complete the filling process thereby diminishing process efficiency.
Therefore, there exists an unfulfilled need for an apparatus for erecting a foundation element in the ground which will minimize the waste of solidifying suspension material. There also exists an unfulfilled need for such an apparatus that will minimize the time required to complete the filling process to maximize process efficiency.